


The Scarlet Watcher

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [77]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: Bucky is trying to help you recover from being an assassin for Hydra.Natasha sets you up on a blind date.Things don't go as planned.





	The Scarlet Watcher

“Thank you for doing this.” You tell Bucky as he walks you into the Avengers compound.

“Of course. I know what you’re going through and it’s terrifying. I’m glad that what I went through can help someone else instead of just making me wish for insomnia.”

“You have the dreams too?”

“I think most people exposed to as much violence as we were, have them.” He opens the door for you before following you in.

“Yeah, I guess PTSD isn’t uncommon.”

“I wish we could help with that too.”

“Just knowing I’m not alone, helps. It seems obvious but it’s easy to forget, you know?”

Before he can answer, none other than Tony Stark is walking through, interrupting. “Hey, Bucky, who’s your friend?”

Bucky takes a minute to introduce you. “She was subject to the same program I was. I brought her here to share what Steve and I have found helps me.”

Tony nods. “Well, good. I’m glad this can be a beacon for change. That’s what I wanted the tower back in New York to be before I sold it. Have Steve call me if you need anything. It was nice to meet you, y/n.”

You barely get out a stammered  _you too_  before he’s gone.

Bucky laughs at you. “Come on.”

When you get to Steve’s room, he has all manner of papers laid out along with a Stark Pad projecting multiple tabs about psychology and triggered behaviors. The Winter Soldier even made it onto the Wikipedia page. It’s a lot to walk in on. When Steve sees you, he stands, making his way over to wrap you in his arms.

“It’s so good to see you. I’m glad we could finally set this up.”

“Me too. So what all have you found?”

“Well, one of the first things we untangled about Bucky’s training was that there’s a series of words Hydra used to trigger the Winter Soldier. What they didn’t bother to do was to set a trigger to bring him out of it.”

You almost laugh at the idea. “No, after you do your job, they call you back, wipe your memory, and put you in the fridge until they need you again. I do remember that much.”

Steve exchanges a sympathetic glance with Bucky. “Right, well, that was one of the first steps we took with Bucky. We can’t stop them from coming after you and triggering you into being their obedient assassin but we can pull you out of it.”

You nod. “I guess that’s as much as I can hope for right now. I mean, Captain America and his loyal sidekick have my back.

Bucky shoves you. “Oh, shut up.”

Steve smiles watching the exchange.

For your part, you thank your lucky stars that you have friends who can make light of even this nightmare.

—0—

You’ve been spending a lot of time at the compound recently. Enough that while you’re sitting at the bar facing the kitchen, Natasha strolls in asking about your love life.

“So, what’s your status? Is there a lucky guy— or girl in your life?”

You let out a breath. “I’ve been too focused on myself lately to care about all those games people play. Dancing around what they both want. It’s exhausting. Anyway, even if I was dating someone, I wouldn’t consider them lucky.” Steve’s sharp glare at your self-deprecation doesn’t go unnoticed by you.

“Would you be open to a blind date?” Natasha moves on, grinning like she knows something you don’t. No doubt she does.

You snort. “If anyone else asked me that it would be a hard no. I have no desire to go spend an awkward couple hours with some guy who’s going to run away the second he realizes I can kick his ass. But since it’s you, I’ll hear you out.”

“I have an ex you’d get along with.”

You raise your brows. “I’m not sure how to take that.”

She rolls her eyes. “He’s an ex for the same reason as all the others. I couldn’t get serious enough for him. He’s different, though.”

“Did he already agree to this?”

“Yes, and he was as skeptical as you are if it makes you feel better. You’re made for each other.”

“Being reluctant about a blind date is hardly rare.”

“Oh my God. The more I’m around you the more I’m reminded of him. Do you want his number or not?”

“Eh, what the hell?”

“I’ll be sure to let him know how enthusiastic you are.”

—0—

You texted Matt, telling him that you’re Natasha’s friend. He immediately asked if he could call you. You don’t know what you were expecting, but you're already more interested after hearing him. You couldn’t place what it was about his voice that you loved so much till you had time to reflect on it. He's educated and you can hear it in his words. His voice was smooth, and flirty at all the right moments, sure. But that wasn’t what made it almost addicting. It was how soft it sounded. Not in a way that was quiet or hard to hear, but calm. There was something effortless and charming about the purr of his voice. You can’t wait to meet him.

—0—

You arrive at the coffee shop you agreed on, looking for a man who fit the description Natasha gave you. You find him in a chair facing the door.

“Hey, Matt?”

“That’s me.” He smiles, standing and extending his hand. “You must be y/n.”

His voice sounds even better in person. “Uh, yeah. Hi.” You say as you shake his hand.

He lets out a soft laugh at the awkward greeting. “Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. Do you want to go order?”

“Sure. Is it alright if I take your arm?”

It’s an odd question at first, but this is a date, people hold hands. You’ve had some guys offer their arm. None have asked to take yours, though. It’s intriguing until he continues in the absence of a response.

“It’s usually easier to navigate spaces like this with someone else vs. hitting people with my cane till they get out of the way.”

That’s when it hits you. He’s blind. You let out a laugh. “Yeah, come on.” You take his hand and place it on your arm. “Sorry, Natasha didn’t tell me you were blind and the question threw me until I realized.”

“Ah. You worried me for a minute.”

Once you sit down, coffees in hand, the first date questions start.

“A lawyer, huh?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry. I’m one of those idealistic ones who doesn’t make any money.”

“Oh, I was under the impression that you were rich. Dodged a bullet there.”

He laughs. “So how do you know Natasha?”

“I’m friends with Bucky Barnes.”

“The Winter Soldier?” He feels your body temperature rise, hears your teeth grinding, and your nails scraping your hand as you make a fist before you take a deep breath to respond.

“That’s not what he is anymore.” You try not to sound too harsh. In all likely hood, Matt doesn’t know much more about it than the name itself.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“Of course not. I know I'm sensitive about the matter. For reasons that I’d rather not discuss on a first date.”

“Of course, I understand.”

 _Does he, though?_  You wonder.

He clears his throat. “So, did Bucky take you to the Avenger’s compound, then?”

“Yeah, as you might imagine, Steve is the first one I met and spent any amount of time with. Then between the two, I was there enough to get friendly with the rest of the team. One morning Natasha strolled through the kitchen telling me I would get along with her ex. I told her that didn’t sound like a compliment.”

He laughs. “You know, Natasha has caused me a lot of headaches trying to help in one way or another since we broke up. This is the first time I’ve been pleasantly surprised.”

You smile. “Yeah, I wouldn’t agree to a blind date but—”

“Wow, that’s ableist.”

It takes you a minute to put together what he means. Long enough that by the time you catch up, he can’t keep a straight face. “You’re the worst.” You laugh. “Anyway, I wouldn’t agree  _to be set up_ — is that better, Matthew?”

He grins in response. His dimples are cute.

“ _Anyway_ , it’s Natasha, so I’m like alright, this is bound to be interesting.”

“Yeah, she told me I better turn on that ‘Murdock charm’, as she called it because you were less than enthusiastic about a blind date.”

“Oh my god.”

He furrows his brows. “What?”

“That’s why she kept smirking at the phrase blind date. I figured it was some Natasha thing I’d never figure out. You’re both the worst.” When you look over, that goofy grin is back on his face. This is going to be what you have to tell people when they ask how you met, isn’t it? If he keeps up his charm, it’s looking like you’re going to be stuck with this dumb joke for a while.

—0—

You’ve been on a handful of dates with Matt now and each one makes you fall a little harder for him.

“I had a good time tonight, Matt.” You tell him as you flag down a cab.

“Me too.” He murmurs.

You both stand there in silence for a moment, holding hands and leaning closer before he finally dives in for a kiss. You hum into it, sliding your hand up to grasp his neck as it gets more passionate. You’re brought out of it by a rude honk.

“Hmm. I thought that would’ve deterred any cabs from actually coming over here. Buy me a little more time with you.”

“Is that the only reason you did it?”

“That, and I’ve been wanting to kiss you since that day we met at the coffee shop.”

“Well, what took so long?”

“I knew that if I kissed you, I wouldn't want to stop and I didn’t want to seem like a slut.” He grins.

“Well, thanks to our good friend, Foggy crashing our date at your place the other day, I already think that.”

“ _Our_  good friend?” There’s nothing harsh in his voice.

“After he sold you and your whoring law school days out so quickly, I would call him my good friend.”

Matt throws his head back in a laugh. “Alright, I guess this is goodbye for now. Wouldn't want the cab to drive away.” He leans in and places a kiss on your forehead. “There, was that chaste enough for you?”

“Oh, get over here.” You pull him close by his collar and leave him with a passionate kiss.

The cab drives about halfway to your place before the cabbie starts talking to you. At first, you don’t understand what he’s saying, but you soon realize that he’s already said half your trigger words. The ones that turn you into a mindless weapon. But you thought Hydra finished their business with you. That’s why they left you for dead. God knows you couldn’t have gotten out unless they lost interest. Not then, before you had friends. Friends. You scramble for your phone, sending a text to Bucky.

—0—

Matt is finally happy. Sure, his work/vigilante balance is still something that concerns his friends. But he has his firm with Foggy. He and Karen are on good terms. Then, Natasha calls him trying to set him up and it  _works_? Being able to have not only his two lives, and his friends, but also a girlfriend he’s on his way to loving? It’s more than he knows how to handle. It’s all new to him, his life not falling apart.

It’s as he’s musing on this that he hears your heartbeat speed up. He’s been listening to you as you drive home, but the taxi stopped right as your heart rate went up. As he listens closer, he hears the taxi driver say a series of unrelated words before your heartbeat evens out and you get out of the car. Something isn’t right. He turns around and heads back toward you.

—0—

“Scarlet Watcher. I trust time and integration into society as… your  _other_  self has no bearing on your current capabilities. I see you've continued to train, misguided as those efforts were. But it's alright now. I'm here to put you back on track.” His voice is unique, each word like the small ruffs a dog makes before it starts barking for real.

“What is my mission, Mr. Fisk?”

“Take down Nelson and Murdock.”

“The files you gave me say the firm crumbled only a year after they put you away.”

“I wanted them to suffer; it appears they did not need my help in this. But they found a way to come together again; to rebuild. No, the time for games is over. The only way justice can be carried out, the only way they can pay for their crimes against me is with their heads. On a spike or a platter, I don't care as long as they're dead. As long as I can rest in peace with my love without the… inconvenience of their buzzing about my dealings.”

“Understood, sir.”

—0—

Matt lost you that night. You got in another car, a nicer one, and it drove off faster than he could follow. He can’t help this feeling that something’s wrong. People don’t go from panic to calm like that. He never asked how you met Bucky or what your friendship is like. Anything that has to do with possible powers you have, he stayed away from. He wasn’t ready to share his double life with you, so he avoided any related topic. Hard when your best friends are superheroes— real ones— and you know his ex is Natasha.

Now, he wishes more than anything that he had some sort of clue about why someone would want to hurt you. Maybe it’s one of the Avenger’s enemies trying to get to them through you. Or one of  _his_  enemies. It wouldn’t be the first time. It’s why every time a relationship ends for him, he vows to never be in another one. It’s enough looking out for his friends. Then again, life has never worked out how Matt wanted it to.

—0—

The Avengers have been looking for you since Bucky got your text.

_Help. This isn’t Hydra._

That’s all they have to go off of. Of course, Tony traced the phone and they followed up with the taxi company where they found it.

“We already talked to the idiot in the devil costume.”

“He isn’t affiliated with us.” Bucky snaps.

“Whatever, you costume wearers are all the same. I already have a guy costing me thousands in workman’s comp because one of you decided to rough him up while he was on the clock.”

“You want a few thousand more to add to that?” Bucky growls.

Steve puts a hand on his shoulder, taking over. “Please, can you tell us what you told Daredevil? We’re just trying to find our friend.”

The owner crosses his arms. “Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“You have an address?” Steve raises his brows.

“Fine, but  _Daredevil_  seemed none too satisfied with what we said. Or more likely what we couldn’t tell him.”

“So, that’s it. She got into a black SUV and that’s it. No more leads.” Bucky rants, back at the compound

“You know, the guy who owns the taxi company may have been onto something.” Tony states. “What if we found Daredevil? He’s got a good rep in Hell’s kitchen. Never caught killing. Only apprehending criminals and handing them off to the authorities. If he’s looking for her he must have a reason.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Bucky says. “She said that it’s not Hydra. What if someone else found her trigger words; is using the Scarlett Watcher.”

“All the more reason to find Daredevil. Let him know who he’s chasing. He got to the taxi owner first. Maybe we can combine resources.” Steve states.

“Give me a minute,” Natasha says before she walks out of the room, unlocking her phone.

“Wow, Matt, you already lost her?” Natasha greets as Matt answers his phone.

“Do you guys have any leads?”

“We might if we didn’t have to waste our time convincing taxi owners that we aren't affiliated with— and I quote: that idiot in a devil costume. Especially when said idiot already roughed up one of his men.”

“Alright, point taken. Your friend is missing. Do you need to gloat right now?”

“I’m not gloating. Sorry if it hit too close to home. These things happen to me often. Dark humor or dead silence is how I cope. You know that. Or you should.”

“If you don’t have any leads, why did you call?”

“Well, I wanted to make sure you’re not driving everyone else out of your life with this. You tend to do that when you panic. And we want you to work with us. Bucky is about to bludgeon anyone who might have anything to do with it, and while Steve is holding him back for now, he’s just as upset. Tony is working on this night and day. He has Spider-Man on the lookout. The only way any of us are handling this, though, is because we have each other. I hate to think about you all alone when you don’t have to be.” At Matt’s silence, she gives him the nudge he needs. “Come on, at least come out here and let them know you’re a friend.”

“Fine.” He sighs.

“Oh, and we understand secret identities here. You’re going to look like an idiot if you come in costume.”

“I thought you’d understand that too.”

“We do. I’m just telling you, we’re all in civvies.”

“Thanks.”

“He’s on his way,” Natasha says as she finds her seat again. At everyone’s blank stares, she raises her brows. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Tony states. “Of course you have Daredevil's number.

—0—

Matt’s about to leave his apartment when he hears you on the roof. He sends Natasha a text before he goes up. It’s the least he can do. Let them know you’re here and safe now.

As he walks up to the roof he reminds himself that you don’t know about his powers. He’ll have to go up there and wait for you to approach him. But you’re not coming to him. For a second, his mind tries to suggest that you’re not actually there. Or you left. But he rejects that thought as soon as he has it. He can hear your heartbeat; smell you. You’re there, there’s no doubt about it.

He wanders toward you, makes a point to take a deep breath and sniff before calling your name. “Is that you?”

You come out of the shadows, winding a strip of wire around both your hands. In a second, you’re on him, his back to your front, the wire pulled tight around his throat. He struggles in your hold— he’s stronger than you thought he’d be. Still, you’ve fought people stronger and won. A small adjustment is all you need.

Matt’s gasping for breath that won’t come. He doesn’t know why you’re doing this but he doesn’t want to hurt you. He relaxes— as much as his adrenaline will allow at this point— hoping it will throw you off. It works. For a moment, your hold loosens while you adjust to his weight. It’s not much, but it’s enough for him to get his hand between the wire and his neck. He uses his first labored breath to call your name.

You pull the wire tighter around his neck. “I don’t know who that is, but you’re confused.”

Is he? any other day, he would trust his senses but the longer he goes without oxygen, the more he questions himself. Why would you attack him? He should ask before he’s dead. “Why are you doing this?”

You pause at the question, your grip loosening. “I— I have orders.”

“From who? Who’s making you do this?” He feels you let go of him altogether. “Hey,” he turns to face you. “I can help you if you’re in trouble.”

You look at him for a minute before going to run away. Before you can take more than a couple steps, he has his arms around your waist, pulling you against his body in a more loving parody of what you were doing to him a minute ago.

“Please, let me help you.” He says into your ear.

You jam your elbow into his stomach, but it doesn’t make him let go. “I don’t need your help. Let go of me or this is going to get a lot more unpleasant for you.”

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I know this isn’t you. So, if you’re going to hurt me, do it, because I’m not giving up on you.”

“Fine.” You mumble, flipping him over your shoulder hearing him land with a crack and a groan. There's a part of you that wants to go back, make sure he's okay. You don't know what's wrong with you. Why is he different?

Matt lays there, catching his breath until Steve and Bucky arrive.

“You okay?” Steve asks, extending a hand to Matt, narrating it as he does.

Matt grunts as he lets Captain America help him up. “I’ll be feeling that for a couple days, but nothing that takes precedence over following her. She’s heading northeast.”

“That makes sense. We’ve been trying to help her get past this. We triggered the Scarlet Watcher and—”

“The Scarlet Watcher?” Matt cuts Steve off. “Isn’t that some espionage ghost story?”

“So was the Winter Soldier.” Bucky states.

“Is that how she knows you?”

“Yes, but we can talk about this later.”

Matt’s still absorbing the information. That’s why you snapped at him on your first date when he mentioned the Winter Soldier. It wasn't only because you're friends with Bucky. “Right, of course. You were saying that you triggered her?” He furrows his brows.

“Yeah, she was scared of hurting anyone else. The only way we knew how to help, was to trigger the Scarlet Watcher and tell her that no matter what, we were the ones she would report to.” Steve confirms. “I'd love to give you more answers, but it's not my information to give. I thought you at least deserved to know that she's safe with us. It looks like she's on her way to one of our safe houses. Once we get there, we should be able to pull her out of it."

Matt nods. "Yeah, thank you." He pauses. "Do you think you could call me once she's herself again? Or have her call me?"

"Yeah, we'll do that."

—0—

You don’t know what came over you. You had him. You had the wire around his neck, all you had to do was keep it there. But you couldn’t. You’ve never failed on a mission. Much less on one this simple. Kill a blind lawyer and his sedentary partner. But you couldn’t do it. Why couldn’t you do it? You’ve killed more times than you care to count and  _now_  you grow a conscious?

It doesn’t matter. It’s over, but your mission isn’t. Not until you put them both down. You need to calm down. Regroup. You came here out of reflex, but now that you have a minute to breathe, you remember who you’re supposed to report to. Before you can call, though, there's a knock at the door. This is a safe house and you know you weren’t followed. It can only be Captain America, wanting a mission report.

You open the door, letting him and his partner, Bucky Barnes in.

Steve says your name, but you snap.

“Why do people keep calling me that?”

“Hey, y/n, it’s okay. It’s over, you’re back now.”

And just like that, you snap out of it. “Oh my god. What did I do?”

“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything. Somebody found you, put out a hit on Nelson and Murdock—” Steve starts.

“What?” Your stomach sinks.

“No, it’s okay. You and Matt had a short tussle on a rooftop but he’s fine.”

“I didn’t hurt him?”

“Nothing that won’t heal in a couple days. You held back.” Bucky tries to make you feel better.

“So I did hurt him. Shit. I have to find him.” You get up, but Steve is stopping you before you can reach the door.

“Hey, let us take you?”

“Yeah, okay.”

"I know you feel guilty; like you don't deserve him." Bucky starts. "I've been there. But when it's someone else it's so much clearer. I can tell you that he's nothing but worried about you. He's not upset with you, all he wants is for you to be safe. You should have seen him when we left to find you."

"Thanks, Bucky. I know you're trying to tell me that he cares about me, but that makes it worse."

He sighs. "I know. I was hoping it would be different for you."

—0—

You don’t even have to knock. After Steve and bucky leave, Matt opens the door, pulling you into a crushing hug. “I was so worried about you.”

“I’m so sorry Matt. I didn’t mean— it’s not an excuse, but I wasn’t myself. I would never want to hurt you.”

“I know. It’s okay. It’s just a sprained wrist and a bruised diaphragm.” He runs his hands along your back, giving you a peck on the forehead.

“Matt, that’s not—”

“Hey, listen to me. It’s okay. There are some things I haven’t told you about me either. And what happened to you could have been because of one of my enemies.”

"What?"

"Come on, let me explain." He guides you to the couch.

—0—

“Matt, I can’t believe this still has a chance of working.  _We_  still have a chance of working.”

“Well, I’m hoping it’s more than a chance. I’m not going to tell you that I understand, because this is uncharted territory for me— which, once I tell you about my exes, you’ll see that’s pretty hard to come by. But what you’re telling me about your past makes sense. I don’t hold this against you. If anything,  _I_  feel bad that my enemies found you and tried to use you. Took you back to those awful places you’ve done so well avoiding for years now. So, on my end anyway, our relationship going forward isn’t a shaky thing that has a  _chance_  if everything goes right from now on. It’s a stable thing that is no more inclined to fall apart than the most normal relationship out there.”

You pull him in for a kiss. “I love you, Matt. I’m so lucky my life led me to you.”

He smiles, feeling the weight of you in his arms. “I love you too.”

There’s a beat of silence before you speak up again. “I um, I know you said that you don’t blame me for it, but I’m sorry I went after you.” You trace the bruise forming on his neck.

“Hey,” he takes your hand. You’re a  _victim_ of literal brainwashing, here. What’s more, some part of you fought through that and stopped. I definitely didn’t beat you. You  _let me go_. Something in you remembered me and you stopped yourself from actually hurting me.”

You nod absently. “Still.”

“Well, I’m still arguing that you have nothing to apologize for, but if you need to hear it, I forgive you.” He pauses. “I know you don’t remember what happens after you’re triggered, but when you’re you, can you still fight?”

“Yeah.”

“We should go out together sometime. Maybe seeing that I’m not helpless, instead of only knowing that in your head, will help.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” You let out a laugh, hearing this conversation.

Matt tilts his head to the side, a smile resting on his face at the sound of your laugh. “What?”

“Us. This solution.  _Oh, you’re feeling shitty for hurting me? Let’s go beat up some criminals together_. Then me genuinely being like  _yeah, that sounds like a good date night_.”

He chuckles before leaning in with a grin. “And imagine how good the shower sex will be after. Our adrenaline still high, the thrill of the fight turning to passion.”

“Hmmm, well, I’ll need something recent to compare it to. So I’ll be able to see how it’s different.”

“Oh, well, in that case.” He closes the distance between the two of you, catching your lips with his. He takes his time, following your lead as you lick into his mouth. When you part to breathe, he takes the time to ask you a question. “You have enhanced strength, right?”

“I can’t lift a car or anything, but I’m strong. Why?”

He pauses. “I want you to hold me down.”

You grab his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. “And here I thought you'd run away the second you knew I could kick your ass."

"Wait, really?"

"Between what I can do, my past, and the life I lead now, it's too much for most. I didn't think that about  _you_ , so much as anyone I met until they proved me wrong."

"Allow me to prove you wrong, then."

"You already have."


End file.
